The little ladybug
by N-89
Summary: After years of waiting Phoebe will be blessed with a little girl. Almost nonmagic. It's mostly about becoming a mother. I would love to hear your thoughts of my story, so please review.
1. Pregnant

I can't believe it's truly happening, Phoebe Halliwell thought when she puts the pregnancy test on the bedroom table. She puts her hands on her stomach and she smiles. She took 4 tests to be sure that all the other ones wheren't lying. She thought that when 4 test would give her the positive sign it would mean that she was pregnant.

She was so focused on her thoughts of becoming a mother that she didn't see Coop materialize next to her. Ever since Coop and Phoebe got married they are emotional linked with eachother, what ever he feels she feels and the otherway around. He sensed a lot exitement en happiness so he went home to see why she felt that way.  
"Phoebe, phoebe." Coop called for his wife, but she didn't response at all. Coop could only see her staring into nothing with a smile on her face, a smile he loves so much. "Phoebe" he called again, this time Phoebe did hear his call and looked him in the eyes.  
"What brings you here my love, don't you have to play with your bow and arrow?" Phoebe asked her husband.  
"I brought two people together today, when I saw their love for eachother all I could think about was you my love." Coop always knew what to say to make her feel special.  
"And I could feel that you where very excited, I was wondering why?"  
She took a deep breath, she knew he would be thrilled to be a dad, then why was she so scared? They decided to quit the birthcontrole so they could have a baby.  
"I.. I am.. I'm.." she stuttered. Come on Phoebe you can do this. Coop looked at her with a puzzeled look, not guite sure what to think of his wife behavior.  
"I..I.. I am scared." She was, she was scared to death, what if Coop didn't want this baby. What if he agreed to have a baby because he knew how much she wanted to have a baby.  
"Why are you scared, you know that you can tell me anything." Coop didn't really understand why she was scared, he had felt earlier that she was happy and excited about something. Coop looked deep into Phoebe's eyes. She always felt so safe when her eyes met his.  
She took another deep breath. "Coop, I'm pregnant."  
Coop pulled her into a big hug and hold her like he would never let go of her again. "Wow, I can barely believe it. Since when?"

"I just found out, I was 3 weeks late so I decided to take a test. I was so afraid that I might just be late, but then I thought, 3 weeks late is alot late. So I took a few tests and..." Phoebe babbeled much more but Coop couldn't make sentences of all those words anymore. All he could think about was the baby inside Phoebe's belly. He was going to be a father. He had to be the luckiest man on the planet, even of all the astralplanets. He could still see Phoebe's lips moving, but all he could think about was kissing those beautifull lips. He moved his lips closer to hers and kissed his wife passionatly. They kissed a few minutes before they broke apart.  
"I am so happy, you just made me the happiest man on earth."

Coop pulled Phoebe closer in his arms, she smiled.  
"You said you where scared but why?"  
"I was afraid that you changed your mind, that you didn't want to have a child with me."  
"I do want to have a child with you, don't ever doubt about it again. I love you Phoebe Halliwell."  
"I love you too Coop Halliwell." Coop took Phoebe's last name at their wedding because cupids don't have last names.  
"What do you think honey, why don't we call your sisters. I bet Piper would like to, finaly, become aunt Piper."


	2. Telling the family

Instead of telling them the big news on the phone Phoebe decided to throw a dinerparty at her place. Phoebe didn't want to hear funny jokes about her cooking abilities the whole night long so she asked Piper to cook the meal instead.

Phoebe and Coop were sitting on the sofa. They were cuddling when they heared someone knock on the door. Phoebe opened the door and looked into a pair of brown eyes that always remided her of her own.  
"Hey Piper, thank you so much for cooking a great meal for us today."  
"Everything for you Pheebs, so what's the big news?" Piper was curious all evening, she wanted to know what her little sister was about to tell them. It had to be something great, the last time she had arranged a familydiner was because she won the pulitzerprice for best column.  
"Don't start, I'm not gonna tell until diner. I really want to tell you Piper, but I want everyone to be here."

The whole Halliwell family, including Billie, were sitting at the diningtable. Victor couldn't make it, he had an important businessmeeting. They were eating, talking, joking and laughing before Coop asked for everbodies attention.  
"Phoebe and I have to tell you really great news." Phoebe stood up, she wanted to see the faces of all the members of her family.  
"Do you guys remember when I compained so much that I was afraid I would never find the man of my dreams?"  
"Ofcourse, I still have nightmares about it." Paige joked.  
"Well, I can tell you that I did find the love of my life." Phoebe said, she turned her face to Coop's and smiled at him.  
"I also was very afraid that I never would have kids. That I wasn't ment to be a mom."  
Phoebe thought back at al those times that she was crying on her bed thinking about that beautifull little girl that she saw in her vision. She was so afraid that that beautifull girl would never became her daughter in real life. But now she was pregnant, ofcourse she still didn't know if it would be a girl. They thought that Wyatt would be a girl and they were wrong about it. But she was going to be a mom.  
"I don't have to be afraid of that anymore, I'm pregnant."  
"What? Really? O honey I'm so happy for you." Paige stood up and hugged her sister and her brother in law.  
"Sweetie, come here." Piper kissed her sister and hugged her. "Congratulations! You're going to be a lovely mom. I'm so trilled to become an aunt." Piper walked over to Coop and hugged him.  
"Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry would like to babysit for you sometimes." Henry said when he hugged Phoebe and shook hands with Coop.  
"Did you guys hear that, you're getting a cousin." Leo said to his two sons.  
"Why don't you give your aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop a kis to say hello to your cousin."  
Wyatt orbed into his aunt's arms and kissed her, then he orbed out of Phoebe's arms right into Coop's and kissed him too. Phoebe took Chris out of his high chair and hugged her two-year old nephew, Coop gave him a kis on the head while he was still holding Wyatt.  
"I'm so happy for the both of you, congratulations." Leo gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek.  
"I might be the last to say something, but I'm definitly not the least. I think that the both of you will become great parents. Congratulations!" Billie hugged Coop and Phoebe.  
"Thank you all, you guys are amazing. I love you all so much." Phoebe tried to fight back her tears but she couldn't. She was so overwelmed by the support she got from her family that the only thing she could do was cry, not because she was hurt but she felt so lucky. She was blessed to have this family.


	3. memories

_A/N thank you some much for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think._

Phoebe left work early today because all these hormones inside her body were making her sick. They called it morningsickness but it never stopped at noon it was more like all around the clock sickness. She hoped it would stop at the end of the first trimester wich would be in two weeks.

She was sitting on the sofa when her eyes saw her photocube on the television. She remineded when Coop gave it to her birthday last year. When he gave the present he said to her: "I can't give you much more than I already gave you. You've got all the love I have and it's all yours. But you can't celebrate your birthday without a present so I'll give you this. It's filled with memories."  
And it was true she took the photocube and walked over to the balcony. The first picture made her smile widely. She remembered when this picture was taken. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were spending their summerholiday at summercamp. The picture was taken right after they made a blood oath, they swore they would always be friends not just sisters. When Phoebe left to New York she never thought she and her sisters would ever got along but she was wrong, when she came back they became witches and that brought them closer towards eachother.

Phoebe turned the photocube and she looked at a photo of Prue, Grams and Mom, it was taken at Piper's wedding, Mom was allowed to be there and they toke a lot of pictures. A tear fell down her cheek, she misses her mother and grandmother very much but she misses her big sister the most. Another tear fell down her cheek. It was so unfair that Prue died, she died when she protected her sisters. She always protected her sisters. "I miss you Prue." She wispered. But when one door closes another one opens, she believed that. Everything happens for a reason, her Grandmother always told her that. When Prue died they met Paige their younger half-sister. Phoebe was know looking at a picture with her, Piper and Paige drinking applecider in P3. It was to bad Paige didn't get the change to grewup with us, phoebe thought. But on the other hand I don't think Grams would've survived two troublemakers, she barly could handle me.  
Then there was a picture with Wyatt and Chris, her favorite nephews, they always make her smile. She hoped that the baby inside her belly would be just as sweet as they are. When Wyatt was born she felt a bit jealous, she lost her and cole's baby, she thought it was unfair that the baby was stolen by the seer. But she knew the baby wasn't really hers, when she became pregnant Cole was the source so the baby was pure evil. It didn't have a soul. But that didn't mean she never wanted the baby. But it was better this way. The baby that was growing inside her belly would be different it would be half-cupid, all about love.  
Then there was a picture with Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Paige, Henry, Billie, Coop and Phoebe. It was a great picture, this picture remined her of the great family she has. Phoebe remembered that she had a conversation with Paige once when they were complaining about their small family. There were just three sisters and Leo, but right now there were eight familymembers and there was one a the way.

The last picture was one of Coop and Phoebe's wedding, it was a very special day. Coop and Phoebe really became one on that day. She was so happy with Coop, she was so glad that the elders send him to her. And she was so blessed to carry his baby inside her belly. She puts the photocube on the table and puts her hands on her belly. "I love you baby, your just a few inches long but I love you."


	4. Doubts of a father

_A/N Thank you all for reading this story. I really appriciate it.  
I also want to thank CharmChrishalliwell, Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell and mallratrebel for their sweet and supportive reviews to my story._

It was nine o'clock on a beautifull Sunday morning when Coop slowly opend his eyes. The sun was shining on his wife's beautifull face, she looked so adorable when she was asleep. He could look at her for hours. Phoebe was so beautifull, the baby in her belly had to be at least as beautifull. He was so thrilled about becoming a father, but he was also scared. What if he didn't became a good dad. He never thought he would become a dad, he was a cupid. Cupids never had families. But now he was the first cupid that was married and there was a half-cupid baby on the way. He didn't know if he should discus his doubts with Phoebe. They always shared their feeling but he was so scared, what if Phoebe didn't want him when he was a horrible dad. He decided to take a cold shower so he could wash his doubts away. When the cold water fell on his body he decided he should tell Phoebe his doubts. He was a Cupid, and as a cupid he knew that if you want a relationship to work you have to be honest with eachother.

It was 10:30 when Phoebe opend her eyes. She noticed that Coop wasn't in bed anymore. She walked out the bedroom into the kitchen when she saw a picnic basket on the kitchentable and Coop putting croissants in the oven and making a bottle of fresh orange juice and putting it in the basket. She was looking at him and she smiled wide. 'He has to be the best husband ever.' She thought. He was so busy preparing food that he didn't noticed that Phoebe had walked in the room.  
"Hi, how long are you standing there?" He asked her.  
"For about ten minutes, why are you paking a picnic basket?"  
"The weather is beautifull, I wanted to suprise you with a picnic in Golden gate park. I know I've worked a lot lately, I wanted to make things right."  
"That's so sweet, I love you honey, you know how much I enjoy picnics especially with you." He did know, that's the reason he did it in the first place. He thought it would be easier to talk about his doubts when she was happy and full of joy.  
"Why don't you take a shower. I will continue paking and then we can go to our romantic picnic."

Phoebe and Coop walked hand in hand through Goldengate park looking for the perfect spot to picnic. They found a place with beautifull flowers, it looked like the sun was shining brighter on that spot. Like it was saying to them, 'Come and sit here.'

They were talking, laughing and kissing. Coop was looking for the right moment to talk about his doubts, he got more anxious by the minute. He had to tell her, he knew but he was so scared. Phoebe noticed a difference in Coops behaviour.  
"Honey, what's bothering you? You know you can say anything to me" He looked in her hazel brown eyes, the were filled with love and a little bit concern. He looked away and he said  
"What if.. what if I'm a horrible dad?" Phoebe took Coop's face in her soft hands and gently forced him to look at her, Phoebe smiled at him.  
"You're going to be a great dad, and you want to know why?" Coop slightly nodded "Because you are the most loving person I've ever met. You're so sweet and nice. Love is the most important thing for a new born baby. And you're all about love. You're going to make the baby feel so welcome. This baby.." Phoebe touched her belly "Is so blessed to have you as a father."  
"But I don't know anything about how to be a father."  
"I have doubts too you know. But we're going to figure things out together, the most important thing right now is that we love the baby with all we've got." Coop never thought that Phoebe would have doubts too, she was so amazing with childeren, Wyatt and Chris adored her.  
"But.." Phoebe put her finger on his lips.  
"No buts, I have faith in you and your abilities to become a great father. I'll love you no matter what" Coop kissed her and put his hands on Phoebe's three months pregnant belly. He could barly feel that she was having a baby in her belly.  
"I love you." He still had a few doubts but he knew now that they would face all their fears together.

_A/N let me know what you think._


	5. baby's first power

_A/N Thank you all again for the sweet reviews. I hope you all enjoy reading this new chapter of my story. Tell me what you think, what did you like and what should be different? Please let me know.  
A/N In this story I talk about hearting, that's how I call the cupid-orbing._

Piper was sitting in the livingroom when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to let Paige in.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Hello to you too Piper. Do I need to have a reason to visit my sister?"  
"Hi Paige, ofcourse not. It's just that I haven't seen you in a while."  
"I'm busy, this whitelighter job is taking a lot of time. And I also have to be a wife and ofcourse a sister and an aunt. Speeking of beeing an aunt, where are my favoriete nephews?"  
"Leo is taking them to the park, they should be back in an hour." Piper and Paige walked over to the kitchen when Phoebe hearted in.  
"Whoa, what am I doing here?" Phoebe asked confused.  
"Are you asking us that question? You came here, wait did you just hearted in?" Piper asked.  
"I think I did, but how?"  
"Your baby. The baby used it's power to bring you here. Coop must be so proud." Paige responded,  
Phoebe touches her belly. "That explains why my stomach hurts." Phoebe walks over to a chair and sits down.  
"So why are you here?"  
"I don't now Piper, Coop and I had a argument, I was busy yelling at him and then the next thing I know I'm standing here in the kitchen."  
"I think the baby doesn't like it when you two are fighting. My nephew or niece, do you already know what it's going to be, is a genius."  
"Ofcourse, the baby takes after me. Coop and I have a doctor's appointment next week."  
"Why did you two have a fight?" Paige asked.  
"We're going to have a ultra sound next week, and he tells me that he isn't sure if he can make it because he has to work. We postponed this appointment for at least 3 times. But the baby and I should be more important. You know, we fight a lot lately. About a lot of stuff, stuff that aren't really important."  
"It's normal to fight during the pregnancy. All those hormones in your body makes you edgy. Leo and I fought all the time."  
"Really? So it's normal?"  
"Well, I don't know about normal Phoebe, our relationship is anything but normal. But yours isn't normal either so I think it's normal. Did you understand anything of that."  
"I think I did. I'm feeling much better. Wait you two, my sisters, are together without me? Aren't I invited?"  
"I just stopped by, to see how my sister is doing. After being here I would check on you and your baby ofcourse. So how are you two doing?" Paige asked her and took a seat.  
"I'm fine and the baby is fine. Hearting really makes me feel dizzy."  
"I remember the first time I orbed, I got dizzy to."  
"Well, I hope that my baby isn't going to use that power alot." Phoebe raised her voice a little and said to her belly. " Mommy doesn't like it when you heart me out. So no more hearting okay?"  
Piper starting to laugh. "We all have the Halliwell hearing, so the baby won't listen, he or she is probably as stubborn as you are."  
"I'm proud of everything the baby gets from me, I really would like to call the baby he or she. The baby sounds so impersonal."  
"You have to wait a week longer, next week you can call the baby he or she." Paige told her, Piper continued.  
"Yeah, I don't want to call the baby the wrong gender like we did with Wyatt. We just assumde it would be a girl because that's what we saw in the future."  
"That same future told us I would burn on the stake and that Prue was alive."  
"Would you like to have a boy or a girl?" Paige asked Phoebe.  
"I don't care as long as it's healthy and good."  
"For Grams, I hope it'll be a girl otherwise she doesn't understand the Halliwellfamily anymore."  
The three sisters started to laugh when a swirl of lights appeared and turned into their grandmother.  
"It's nice to know that my granddaughters are making fun of me while I'm dead. Until Wyatt we only had girls in this family so it was weird when there was a boy."  
"Hi Grams." The charmed-ones said to her and they gave her a grouphug.  
"Hi Girls. Phoebe, sweetie, how are you doing and the baby?"  
"We are great, really great."  
"Congratulations my darling."  
Grams walked over to Phoebe and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm sorry Grams but I have to go home, I have to continue yelling at my husband."  
"I warned you, you can't trust men. All they do is hurting you."  
Piper rolled her eyes, their Grams lovelife wasn't succesfull when she was alive, so she blamed all men for it. Phoebe hugged her grandmother one last time, she asked Paige to orb her home.

When she arrived at her condo, Coop was lying on the bed. She didn't really know what to say, she thought she would yell at him again, but she couldn't. She felt his worries and pain.  
"Hi, I'm back." Coop turned around and looked at her.  
"Where were you? I was worried sick."  
"I'm so sorry, our baby didn't like it when we were fighting so it hearted me to the manor."  
"Our baby used it's power to stop our fight? Our baby used cupid magic?"  
Coop walked over to Phoebe, he got on his knees and starts to talk to her belly.  
Coop coos "I'm so proud of you baby. But never transport your mom out of here again without telling your daddy where you send her, otherwise I'm worried sick. I love you so much." Coop kissed Phoebe's belly stood up and kissed Phoebe on her head.  
"I love you too."  
"I love you Coop, even when we argue. I'm so sorry for yelling at you, I didn't mean to yell. I'm sick of postponing this doctor's appointment because either you or I have to work. I want to see our baby for the first time and I want to do it fast. I want to know if everything is okay."  
"No I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Your pregnant now for 4 months and we should have an ultra sound to find out the gender of our baby. So I went to the Elders and they give me the day off. I can join you to that doctor's appointment next week."  
"Really, they gave you the day off? I barly can believe it, the Elders did something nice."  
"I can't wait to see our baby for the first time."  
"And to find out it's gender."

_A/N thank you for reading my story!_


	6. ultrasound

_A/N I am so sorry that I didn't write this chapter sooner. Thank you all so much for your great reviews._

"Congratulations mister and misses Halliwell, you are going to have a girl," doctor Harrison said to Phoebe and Coop.  
"A girl, are you sure?" Coop asked.  
" No doubt about it, you can see it right there." Doctor Harrison was pointing at the monitor.  
Phoebe looked at the monitor and looked at the spot Doctor Harrison was pointing at. That is my girl, my little, cute and very special little girl.  
" Right here you can see her head and her hands. This is her heart, you can hear it beating." The baby's heart was beating very vast.  
"Is it normal that her heart beats so fast? Coop asked.  
"It's perfectly normal sir, it means she is growing very well. Right here we can see her kidneys. And here at the end you can see her feet." The baby was slightly moving in Phoebe's belly. Although Phoebe saw her moving on the screen, she couldn't feel her moving inside her. She could barely understand that there was a little tiny human being growing inside her belly.  
Coop was also looking at the monitor, he got tears in his eyes. He could barely believe that it was his daughter, he never thought he would have any children. And here he was, together with is beautiful and lovely wife, looking at his perfect unborn child.  
"As far as I can see your baby is completely healthy mister and misses Halliwell. Her heart is working perfect, all the organs are complete, nothing is missing. If you have questions, any questions at all you can call me or my assistant."  
"Thank you doctor, we will."

_Later that day at Coop's and Phoebe's house_

Phoebe and Coop were cuddling on the couch, Phoebe lay in Coop's arms. Coops hands were on Phoebe's belly.  
"I am so glad that the Elders give you the day off to be with me during the ultrasound."  
"I wouldn't miss it, it was so special to see our unborn daughter. She is very beautiful like her mother."  
"But she has your powers."  
"Trust me, she will have some Halliwell-powers too."  
"Hopefully she will not get them anytime soon, I still get dizzy every time she hearts me around the city."  
"Now we know that it's a girl we should start thinking about names."  
"We will first thing in the morning, but right now I am exhausted. I am off to bed."

_A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please let me know what you think._


	7. Telling the sister

Chapter 7 Chapter 7

It was allready dark outside and Phoebe drove in her car.

She was on her way to see her big sister.

Well seeing wasn't the correct word, they never saw eachother not after Shax killed her.

But Phoebe knew that Prue was always listening to her when she went to her grave.

She went to her grave very often, but since the day Phoebe found out she was pregnant, she hadn't had anytime to tell this big news to Prue.

Phoebe locked her car and walked to Prue's grave, she touched Prue's name and gave it a kiss.

"Hi Sweetie. I know it's a long time ago since my last visit but I hope you know that you are always with me in my heart. I am here today to tell you that I am pregnant. Can you believe it? Your little sister is becoming a mother."

Phoebe walked over to a chair and sat down.

"It's going to be a girl. Coop and I talked about her name and we decided to give her 2 names. We haven't agreed yet on her first name but her second name will be Prue, named after her aunt who means so much to me."

Phoebe put her hands on her belly and started to stroke it.

Her belly was growing so fast.

"Ohh.."

What was that?

It felt like something was moving in her belly.

"Ohh.."

"I think your niece wants to say hi."

Feeling her daughter kick was a weird experience, it felt cute but it also hurt a little.

"Do you remember that time we had to babysit Matthew? You thought I was a natural with children and that I would have at least ten one day."

Phoebe thought back of that day and started to smile.

They had a hard time with Matthew, they didn't know how to calm him down or how to change a diper.

It was excausting but they all started to love that little man and they where getting better at taking care of him every hour.

"Thanks to him, Wyatt and Chris I know a little of what to expect with my unborn child. It will be hard but Coop is a great help and I have faith that everything will be allright."

"I hope you are doing great. That you and Andy are happy. I know for sure that you guys are together and if you're not: SHAME ON YOU!!"

"Tell mom, grams and Andy that I said hi. I have to go, I promise to visit you soon."

Phoebe started to walk out of the room but she turned around.

"I love you Prue, wish you where still here."

"Bye."

She opened the door and left.

_A/N If you have an idea for the baby's name let me know._


	8. Asking Piper

A/N: I want to thank my friend known as Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell for helping me continuing this story.

It was early in the afternoon and Piper was standing behind the bar at an empty P3.

She was busy checking all sorts of things when someone walked towards her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Phoebe said, out of breath and reliefed that she finally found her big sister.

Phoebe looked a bit scared and very tense.

"Sweetie, what is the matter with you?"

Piper hadn't seen Phoebe like this for a long time.

Even though they didn't fight demons any more, Piper never stopped worring about her younger sister.

"I want to ask you something. It's really important to me and I want you to be honest with me."

Piper had no clue what Phoebe wanted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Promise me that you will tell me the truth." Phoebe almost begged.

"I am always honest with you." Piper was very confused, still not knowing where Phoebe was talking about."

"Promise me." Phoebe almost demanded Piper to promise her.

Phoebe was really worried that Piper would tell her she would be okay with it because she didn't want to hurt Phoebe's feelings. She needed to know for sure that Piper would support her in this.

Piper had really no idea what Phoebe was talking about, but it seemed very important to her.

And if something was important to her it also was important for Piper.

"Okay, I promise I will tell you the truth."

Phoebe took a deep breath.

"How would you feel if my daughter's second name would be Prue?"

"You want to name her after Prue?"

Piper was a little suprised that Phoebe wanted that but when she thought about it a bit longer it wasn't weird at all.

Prue was very important in Phoebe's life as she was in her's.

"Only if it's okay with you." Phoebe wispered

Piper walked over to Phoebe and gave her a quick, but very loving, hug.

"Honey, ofcourse it's okay with me. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you wanted to give Wyatt that name, if he was a girl."

"I think it's very sweet of you that you think about me, but we don't even know if I will ever have a girl. And if I do get a daughter in the future I could still name her after Prue. I think this family can deal with two Prue's."

"You're probably right. So you are sure you will be okay with it?"

"I think it's a great idea and Prue would be very proud."


End file.
